My Rival stole my Heart
by Destinysfailure
Summary: You know when you start a pokemon game and you meet your rival? Well, what if you fell in love with him and he doesn't have that ugly red hair ? What time is it? Is it dayligh savings time? Choose a Pokemon!  I suck at summaries. Goes with SoulSilver.
1. My First Pokemon

_This is Destinysfailure coming at you live from New Bark Town! (: I hatched this idea in the midst of my obsession with Soul Silver edition for Pokemon. I mean, we always have that rival to deal with. He's always ugly. But what happens if the rival is handsome, attractive, and you're the girl who's fallen for him? I guess we'll see! Thanks for tuning in, welcome to my story._

_Chapter__**One**_

…_**.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_My first Pokemon_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

"Hello…?" asked a voice in the dark of my room. I stirred, gripping onto my pillow. I thought I was dreaming, so I simply rolled over and closed my eyes tighter. "Hello, trainer…?"

"Huh?" I murmured. I read my alarm clock, which, incidentally, was blank. How is my clock blank? Have I _always_ not known what time it was? "What time is it?"

"It's eight 'o clock in the morning," the voice answered. I reached up and, with great ease, set the clock to read 8:00 a.m. Was it daylight savings time? Eh, who gives a shit anyways.

"Wait, it's eight 'o clock? I wanna go back to sleep!" I laid back down in my bed and groaned.

"No, no! You cannot do that!" it said. Suddenly a light came on, and my room became slowly visible to my sight. An man, dressed in an white lab coat, was grinning at me as if I was the answer to his Poke-universe. "Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

"You tell me, Sherlock," I answered. "You're the one who barged into my PINK room and are holding my PINK underwear." He blushed a violent red and dropped them.

"Erm, well….yes, we have that established. Now, what is your name?" he asked.

"My name…?" I asked. It felt like a screen popped into my head, and a keypad became slowly visible. Dang, I could pick my _own_ name? "I'm Jen."

"Jen? Are you sure?"

"No, I answered that for my health. YES."

"Okay, Jen, looks like I have a little explaining to do. My name is Professor Oak. We live in this world peacefully with creatures named Pokemon," he said, releasing a blue Wooper onto my clean white floor. Woopers were known to do a little wooping in places they don't need to, so I frowned.

"I know what Pokemon are," I answered quickly.

"Yes, but you don't know that your OWN Pokemon adventure is beginning soon." At this I sat up higher, excitement growing in my stomach. "It's full of tough times, fun challenges, and suprises around every corner!"

"Yes! I'm ready!" I shouted, pumping my fist in excitement. He smiled at me genuinely, and I had a feeling I was going to like this guy. Even if he had reached down and shoved my underwear into his lab coat.

"It's time to wake up then….wake up….." he said, and my vision blurred.

_And my dreams, they are real..._

"Jen, honey, it's time to wake up," said my Mom, shaking me awake. I opened my eyes slowly, surveying my room. No old man wearing a lab coat, and no Wooper. But, instead of both of those….

"Honey, do you have a Pokemon you're not telling me about?" she asked, looking at the Wooping mess. I almost gagged. Who shits in blue? Only a Pokemon.

"No. I'm sorry, Mom, one of my pens must have burst." I had to admit, that was a smooth lie. She just shook her head and cleaned it up with quickness and ease. Mom was always the greatest housewife ever, especially since I had no Dad. Where was he anyways? I'd never asked, and Mom had never told me.

"I woke you up because we have a new neighbor living next to us," she said. "His name's Professor Oak, and he wants to meet you. He seems….very happy about it. You don't know him, do you?"

"Uh…no." That was a tiny lie. I'm not sure if that was a dream or not, so who knows. Mom left me to go downstairs, and I started to get ready. I stood quickly to find myself totally dressed in a super-cute outfit. A pink shirt, fitting perfectly to my tiny body, a shorter-than-short white skirt, tennis shoes and knee-high white socks. Completed by my white helmet-hat thing hanging on my computer desk chair, the outfit looked perfect. I walked downstairs to find Mom sitting at the table, coffee in hand. Nothing like starting the day with a cup of Java, I thought. I went to the kitchen counter and made myself a cup. I'd been drinking coffee with Mom every morning since my friends all went away. Most of them left when they were about fourteen or so, off on their own Pokemon adventure. I was seventeen years old, stuck in New Bark Town, Pokemon-less and with only my Mom to keep me company. Actually, it was kind of sad. It was a numb existence, nothing to do and no one to see. I had always dreamed of romance, too, and that didn't happen. All I could do was dream.

"Hey, honey, your Pokegear came back from the repair shop," she said, sliding over my familiar messenger bag to me from across the table. Inside were my Johto region map, my pockets for everything that I'd _never_ had (a.k.a. berries, HP/PP restorers, TM's, etc.), in hopes that someday I'd have my own adventure.

"Thanks….I think I'm going to head over to Oak's now, though," I replied, standing up and slinging the bag over my shoulder. It was depressingly light.

"Okay honey. Be safe," she smiled. I walked out the door into the sunny light of New Bark Town. The air smelled like fresh, clean laundry and the start of a new adventure. It had never smelled like that before, I mused. I walked over to the next house and just barged in. Yes, that's right, I BARGED in. I was quite the little rebel of the town. I walked up to who looked like a well-dressed lady, who instantly smiled at me.

"Oh! Hello, you must be Jen," she said. "I'm Mrs. Oak. My husband is over in the laboratory next door. He's running experiments on some new Pokemon. You should go meet him over there." I nodded and left quickly, going to the next building. It was a great deal bigger than any other building in the town. Last week it was the Déjà vu, this week it's a Pokemon lab. Wow, this town changes fast. I went in and was greeted by a younger looking (not too bad, either) lab assistant in a white lab coat.

"Hello, " he said. "Oh! You're Jen, aren't you? The professor is straight ahead, next to the experimentation machine. He's been expecting you." I'm starting to find this a little creepy. He's really excited to meet me. I walked past a few rows of unexciting Pokemon magazines and books to find the old, creepy guy again. He met me with a smile. I saw my underwear sticking out of his lab coat, too. What a creep.

"Jen! You're here! I'm so glad you could make it. Listen, I have a favor to ask you," he started. "Would you raise a Pokemon for me? I wasn't sure who else to ask….every other kid in this town is gone but you! Would you do it?"

"Yes," I answered. He showed me over to the machine, where three Pokeballs rested neatly inside three perfect holes.

"Choose only one," he said. I picked them up individually, and a voice answered me as each Pokeball was picked up.

"This is Chikquirita," it said. "A grass-type Pokemon. It uses the leaf atop its head to defat foes. Choose this Pokemon?"

"No," I replied, setting it down. I had enough grass just looking outside my window at this god-forsaken town. I picked up the next ball.

"This is Totodile. A water-type Pokemon that-" I threw the ball down. No water, no way. That's another thing that bothered me- no one taught me to swim, so I could never cross any lake. The last Pokeball had a good and right feeling as I picked it up.

"This Pokemon is Cyndaquil," the voice said. "A fire-type Pokemon. It uses the fire on its back to burn enemies to a crisp." That had a ring to it I enjoyed. I smiled and nodded, looking at Oak. He was staring at my ass.

"I want this one, I want Cyndaquil," I told him.

"Would you like to give it a nickname?" he asked. Of course, I hadn't thought of a name for my Pokemon. Some of my friends still called me and told me all about their Pokemon on my phone, and they all had cool names for theirs like 'Typhoon' and 'Firemarxs' and even 'Bob'. But I hadn't thought of one, even in my numb state of being sucked into this town.

"Uh…I'll pick…I'll pick….Sora," I finally answered him. It was my favorite video game, Kingdom Hearts, that I had derived the name from. He was a perfect choice for a perfect name. After all, the gender of my Cyndaquil was male. Oak smiled and I pressed the single white button on the Pokeball. Its size grew to about the size of a baseball, and it opened, a great deal of light emitting from the ball. The pokemon appeard in front of me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Cynda," it said. I smiled and reached down, hugging it tightly. I screamed as soon as I touched it, though. It burned my arm.

"Ouch!" I said angrily. "What the hell?"

"It's fire type….please be careful," Oak warned just a little too late. "So, take that Pokemon and head to Mr. Pokemon's house. He just found this egg we've been wanting to research. If you would, I would appreciate that."

"Sure, I guess," I answered. He grinned and followed me out of his lab.

"If you need anything, just give me a ring," he said, grabbing my Pokegear right out of my bag. He registered his number and my phone dinged in happiness. My first number besides my Mom's! I felt older already. I walked away, Sora walking happily behind me, for my first read adventure.


	2. Kendall

_This is Destinysfailure, STILL reporting to you from New Bark Town! Things are looking bright for Jen. She's got her first Pokemon, her FIRST phone number, and hey, she's not in her house! But what kinds of twists is she in for on this Pokemon adventure? Guess we'll find out in Chapter two of Pokeventure!_

…_**.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_Chapter_**Two**

_**MyRival…or not**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

I was super-pumped to get my adventure started. As soon as I left Oak's lab (or, as I saw it, the former Déjà vu), I looked back at the wonderfully huge square building. I caught a quick glimpse of blonde hair, though. As I peered at the side of the building my heart stopped, dropping about five miles in my chest. There stood a boy, in a tight-fitting black shirt and black jeans, peering into Oak's side window. His face was chiseled carefully, and his studious look melted me inside. Suddenly his eyes turned to me, revealing a set of beautiful brown eyes. His hair fell across part of his eye, and he approached me, hands in his pockets. Although he looked kind of mad, I was intrigued.

"Jen," he said, narrowing his eyes. I could have fallen over. His voice was deep and beautiful.

"Kendall," I breathed. Hey, I practically NAMED the guy.

"Oak gave you a Pokémon. Let me see it," he said. Cyndaquil poked its head out from behind my legs and approached Kendall slowly. He reached out for it and it approached him. I found this behavior kind of surprising. I kind of got this feeling that he was going to be an asshole. Then, suddenly, he stood and kicked my Cyndaquil back to me. I quickly stepped in front of my Pokémon, arms extended, and gave him a nasty look.

"Don't kick around my Pokémon, jerk," I said. He shrugged.

"It looks weak, just like you," he replied. I then noticed our faces were very close. I could feel his breath on my lips. I felt weak again. He froze, suddenly becoming less of an ass. His hand reached out towards me, as if to touch my arm, but he quickly pulled it back. "No. I have to go. I need to get my own Pokémon so I can beat you."

"Why the hell do you need to beat me?" I asked.

"I've been your rival since birth, Jen," he said. "Our mothers were best friends, don't you remember? Geesh. It's like you've been asleep for seventeen years. We've grown up competing against each other."

"No…no, we haven't. Have we?" I felt very unsure about all of this. Something about Kendall didn't say rival. Something about him said….hot. Very, very hot and very, very sexy.

"Yes. We're only rivals. We've always been rivals. Now, goodbye," he said, walking away. I was left in shock, standing with Sora behind me. I kneeled down beside it and petted its head.

"Quil…quil," it said, almost defeated.

"Sora, don't you worry okay? We're going to make it, without Kendall's interruptions. You're my Pokémon now and I…I'm you're trainer. We can do this right?" I stood, standing and smiling. But wait. I had to go to see Mr. Pokémon. Oh, shit. So I left New Bark Town…but not without Mom stopping me on my way.

"Jen! Oh, Jen! Were you going to leave without saying goodbye to your Mother?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's pretty much what I was going to do. I have your freakin' number."

"Well, I bought these for you. Running shoes," she said. I took the shoes out of her hands and took my old ones off, throwing them at her. Once I put the new ones on I felt a little more athletic. I did a few stretches and smiled at her genuinely.

"Thanks, Mom," I said. Then she reached in her pocket and gave me a few Poke balls. Empties, too, because I shook them lightly.

"I bought all this for you because….because I want you to be ready for your journey," she told me, smiling. I swear I saw tears build up in her eyes. I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to cry…. "You're going to do so great, Jen. I always thought you would."

"T-thanks, Mom," I said, reaching out and hugging her small figure. We both burst out in tears, holding each other. It felt like an eternity. I mean, how would any of _you_ feel if you'd never left your Mom and suddenly had to leave her in one day? It's very depressing and extremely nerve-wracking. I let go of her, though, and nodded. "I have to go now."

"Goodbye, Jen! Good luck!" she said, waving to me. I heard her blow her nose and I was off, onto Route 29. I felt ready and set to go on the biggest adventure of my life.

_~Five minutes and two Oran Berries later...~_

"I hate RATTATATS!" I screamed to no one but Sora. We both looked at each other with tiredness in our eyes. Five minutes into this adventure shit and we were both wore out. Although Sora was now a level seven and not a level five, he still only knew tackle and growl, and fighting these level three Pokémon in this damn tall grass was getting on my nerves. I reached down to pet his head. We rested for a minute in the not-tall grass when suddenly a young boy appeared. His hat was twisted to the side, and he sported a very ninties looking outfit- a striped shirt and a pair of jean shorts that were very loose. Also he had a pair of Air Jordans on. Damn, they still sold Air Jordans? Mom could have skipped the running shoes and got those- I would have definitely liked them better.

"Hey! Do you know how to catch Pokémon?" he asked brightly. I shook my head wearily. I wasn't sure if I could take any more in that tall grass. Someone should just cut it. He grabbed me by my name and led me into it, against my obvious screaming and shouting. Suddenly a Rattatata appeared, and he released a Pidgey. The Pidgey was a cute, bird Pokémon with colors of red and yellow on its head, and its little chirp was a-freakin-dorable. I wasn't sure if I could take it seriously. Suddenly it ran towards the rat and tackled it. With only that one tackle the Rattatata looked weak, and its breaths came slowly and heavily out of its small mouth. The boy pulled a Poke ball out of his pocket and grinned. He jumped into the air and threw the ball at the Pokémon. The Rattata was quckly enveloped by a lightly and sucked into the red and white ball. The boy and I watched it eagerly as it wiggled from side to side. I actually half-expected the thing to break out. But to our surprise, and his sheer luck, it made a loud clicking noise and I knew he'd probably caught his first Pokémon. He cheered and outstretched his hand, the Poke ball coming safely into his palm.

"Perfect! So, now you know how to catch Pokémon, right?" he asked. I smiled and couldn't help but shake my head in a yes. It didn't seem that hard at all. "Okay, we should trade phone numbers. Tell me what you catch!" We took each others numbers down in our Poke gear and I found his name to be Joey. He was a sweet kid, but he certainly wasn't a Kendall. I kind of missed him. I continued on my journey, with my head held high and excitement still coursing through my veins.

_Looks like Jen is ready to continue on her adventure! Tune in next chapter and remember...catch them all! (Or Oak will steal your underwear. Even if you are a boy.)_


	3. Pidgey and Cyndi

_This is Destinysfailure coming to you live from Route 29! Things have been on the up and up for our character Jen. She's got a smile on her face, Pokeballs in her pocket (and I don't mean she's a boy!), and her Cyndaquil has been following her faithfully, leveling up. Today, though, Jen has in mind to catch another Pokémon to expand her team…and to give Sora a little company. Strangely enough, her "rival" Kendall has been on her mind ever since she'd seen him. Will love blossom for the unlikely pair? Or will one end up defeating the other? We'll find out soon!_

…_**.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_Chapter__**Three**_

**Pidgey&Cyndi**

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

"Okay, this is getting boring," I told my Cyndaquil, who looked up at me in sheer understanding. This was our third day on Route 29, and it felt like it was taking ages to get to the next town. I pulled out my Poke gear and examined my map. " It looks like we're awful close to Cherrygrove City. Hey, they've got a Poke center! We can get you healed up, Sora."

Sora looked up at me with painfully tired eyes. Its health was about half-gone, although we'd collected Oran Berries and prevented any fainting. I was out of luck, out of time, and to be honest, I was really tired. Plus I felt bad for him so I made him run away with me from a lot of the battles we've been encountering. He was tired like me too. We sat near a bunch of weird purple flower-things that looked more like squares drawn into the ground. I laid down, head on the grass, and closed my eyes. I felt Cyndaquil curl its head next to my feet and I felt at ease again. Sleep soon overtook me, and I was completely out.

…_ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…_

"Pidge? Pidge?" said a voice, awakening me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to see a Pidgey sitting atop my chest, looking at me curiously. It looked just like Joey's, except this one looked friendly and even cuter than the other one. Its head was the beautiful colors of red and yellow, and its eyes looked straight into mine.

"Huh? A Pidgey….?" I asked to no one in particular. It quickly lept off and stood in front of me, wings spread.

"Pidgey! PIDGEY!" it said, almost asking me to battle it. I couldn't help it; I grinned and pointed my finger forward. Sora ran in front of me, emitting a scarily good battle cry. I hadn't even told it to growl and it did. I saw the fear in Pidgey's eyes and I knew its defense was lowered.

"Sora! Tackle!" I shouted, and the Pokémon began an intense battle of wits and strength. Sora pushed Pidgey into a series of bushes, and branches flew everywhere. I had thought we'd seen the last of Pidgey, to my dismay, when it burst out of the bushes and began a whole new seires of attacks on Sora. Both the Pokémon were beginning to look weak, so for Sora's sake…and for my own…I pulled out a blank Poke ball out of my bag. My finger found the white button and I pushed it, making it become its normal size. I saw Sora move slightly out of the way, and that was my chance. I threw the ball towards Pidgey and it hit the Pokémon, opening and sucking the bird Pokémon right into it. We stood anxiously, waiting for the ball to stop its wiggling about. My legs shook in excitement, and sweat rolled off my forehead. Finally I heard the reassuring _click_ of the locking mechanism, and I pumped my fist into the blue sky.

"We caught it! We caught our first Pokémon, Sora!" I said excitedly. Sora lept into my amrs and I raced over and grabbed my Pokeball, putting it back into my bag. It felt warm and full of life, something I hadn't felt since I first got Sora.

"Would you like to nickname this Pokémon?" asked my Pokeball. I looked at it curiously and shook my head.

"No, it's name will be Pidgey," I said.

"Name accepted," it replied. I laughed in triumph and Cyndaquil laughed with me. We shared a true bonding moment between trainer and Pokémon.

"Well, I think we should get going. We need to get you **both** to that Poke center now," I told Sora. It nodded and followed behind me as we made our way through the final stretches of Route 29.

~.-~.-~

_Meanwhile, with Kendall…._

_~.-~.-~_

**"Alright, Oak, I know you've got Pokémon. Hand them over," I said to the old man, grabbing the neck of his lab coat. He looked at me nervously, then over at the strange machine, then back at me.**

**"I'm telling you, I have none! They're….gone!" he told me, lying through his teeth. I knew he had more than just the one he'd given Jen. **

**"Where are they?" I shouted in his face. He cried in terror.**

**"In the machine! In the machine! Press the red button and just take one!" he said. I threw him against the wall and he crumpled on the floor in defeat. I walked over to the machine and pressed the button he'd told me to. A sudden **_**whoosh**_** and a glass door opened, revealing two lone poke balls. I picked each up. They felt weak. She'd always had a good taste in everything, I thought bitterly. I decided on the Totodile as the machine announced it to me. Water type against fire type? I laughed in domination. This was the key to her defeat. She shouldn't be off on her little adventure. That should be me out there. I released the Totodile at my feet and it crawled up nervously. I kicked it, just as I kicked her Cyndaquil, and shot it an evil glare.**

**"Listen up, Pokeloser," I shouted. "You have to get tough to be my partner. You have to be cruel and not think about the weak." **_**Even if I thought about the weak often.**_** "We're going to get this started. Let's go." I walked out the door and Totodile followed my footsteps. Oak stirred as I walked out the door, and as we left I kicked him. "Thanks, you old pervert." Suddenly I caught a glimpse of something pink in his pocket. I reached for it and his hand was quick to stop me.**

**"You cannot have those! They're…for my research!" he said angrily. I grabbed it anyways and held it in front of his face.**

**"You're researching….underwear?" I asked, chuckling. He grimaced and looked down, red in embarrassment. "These are Jen's, aren't they? Sick pervert. I'm keeping these." I walked out of the lab, Totodile in tow, still holding her underwear. What a bizarre old man. Looks like I had a delivery for Jen.**

_~!~!~!(:_

_In Cherry Grove City!_

_~!~!~!(:_

"Welcome to Cherry Grove!" said an old man who'd immediately greeted me at the entrance to the small town. "Let me show you around." He was also checking out my ass. What the hell, did I attract only old ugly men who were interested in ass? Disgusting. He led me to a building with a red roof. On the side of it was a sign that read "Poke". Just "Poke". This town was a little screwed up. How the hell was anyone supposed to tell what a "Poke" was? "Now, this is your Poke center. You can heal your little guy right up in here. Just talk to Nurse Joy." Oh, gotcha then. It was the Poke center.

"This next building is your Poke Mart. You purchase your balls here," he told me, waving at the blue-roofed building. I chucked. Balls. "Also, you get potions and even mail here." Then he led me all the way over to the blue ocean. I shivered in fear. Water just wasn't my thing.

"This is the ocean."

"Well, no shit sherlock," I mumbled. He quickly turned to me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Great blue water in there."

"Yes, definitely. Now, I'll take you back to the Poke Center and let you heal up that Cyndaquil of yours," he winked. I followed him reluctantly back to the "Poke" building and practically ran into the door. I saw him pull out his Poke gear and I'd be damned if I traded numbers with him. Oak was lucky enough. His luck ran out. The door opened automatically and my nose was filled with the scents that practically matched a hospital. I sneezed, looking down at Sora. He looked back up at me apprehensively. I knew he was just as afraid as I was.

"Why, hello!" greeted the nurse as I approached the counter. She had bright red hair pulled into two strange knot-bun-things, a nurse cap atop her head, and I'll be damned if she wasn't one of the old déjà vu workers. Her outfit was slutty enough. It was probably a good thing she was a nurse. "I'm Nurse Joy! Welcome to the Pokémon center! We restore your Pokémon to full health. Would you like us to take your Pokémon?"

"Uh, no," I answered honestly. "I want you to heal them. I personally would like to keep them." She chuckled, a bright smile on her lips. I could have punched her happily then and there.

"No silly, we'll heal your Pokémon in the health machine," she told me, motioning to a small machine. Six holes were fitted into it. Six holes meant six Pokémon, then. I only had two to speak of.

"Okay…yes," I said. She smiled and I lifted Sora onto the counter.

"Cynda….cynda…," he said nervously. I pulled out a blank Poke ball and put him into it as gently as I could and handed both Sora and Pidgey over to Nurse Joy. She placed both balls into the machine and clicked it shut. Suddenly a magically brilliant light emitted from the screen beside the machine and the machine itself. As soon as a series of dings was complete, she took them out and handed them to me.

"All finished! Your Cyndaquil and Pidgey are good to go," she told me, still smiling her perfect smile.

"Thanks." I released Sora out of his Poke ball and he looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"CyndaQUIL!" he yelled. I smiled down at him and we both walked out of the Poke mart. Out of curiosity I took Pidgey's ball out of my pocket and released him, too. The bird at first studied the ground, then looked at Sora. They both grinned wide, Pokémon grins, and began to play. I laughed in joy and amusement, happy that both of them had found playmates in each other and we could all work together as a team.

_….._

_So, this is my first author's note so far. If you'll notice, the italics on top where I kind of give you a little inside to each chapter are supposed to be like the original Pokémon show. I always fancied myself as a narrator….haha. I'm just kidding. Although those are probably my favorite parts to type up. _

_Don't worry, I will be continuing work on my halted stories Paupous and High School, Viva La Vida!, and whatever else I need to finish up for my faithfully wonderful readers. Back to my story now….so, I took a Poke-adventure and turned it into a full-length story. I made Oak perverted, but then again, something's really the matter with a man who breaks into someone's house to tell them about Pokémon. Creepy, weird, and the perfect pervert for my story. I'm also trying to include real bits from the games as well as incorporate a little of the shows. Those purple flowers? If you've ever played Pokémon Crystal, these stupid things are all over the ground where there isn't grass. Don't give them crap though, guys…the game was meant for Game Boy Color. Hahaha. _

_So, until next time…adios! Floss your teeth, go to bed, and wake up with a smile on your face and Nutella toast in your hand…yum._


	4. Mr Pokemon and Kendall's Delivery

_ This is Destinysfailure coming at you from Route 30! Jen now has two Pokémon of her very own, training well and doing great on the Route to Violet City and Mr. Pokémon's house. It seems like nothing can get in her way! Except perhaps her rival, Kendall, who is trailing right behind her in Cherrygrove. He and his Totodile give me the willies! Jen is keeping her head high, though….if she isn't already having thoughts about her rival. Stay tuned!_

…_**.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_Chapter_**Four**

**'sDelivery**

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

"Great job, Pidgey!" I cheered after another successful battle in the tall grass. Pidgey and Sora were equal on levels now. I was proud to own two level ten Pokémon! Not only were they strong, but they each learned a new move. Sora knew Ember, and Pidgey had learned Quick attack. Truthfully I was more glad for Ember, because now we could start a fire on cold nights. Once we made it out of the grass we were confronted by a trainer. He was a young boy, a lot like Joey, with the same outfit and what seemed to be the same attitude.

"Hey! You're a Trainer, right? Then we should battle!" he said. Suddenly Poke balls danced in my vision. I swatted them away.

"What the fuck? Why are there balls everywhere?" I shouted. He gave me a curious look.

"You're…seeing balls?" he chuckled. I frowned and stomped my foot.

"No, no, not _those_ balls! I mean, the red and white Poke balls!"

"….Sure….wow, you're weird. You'll probably be easy to beat. Go, Ratatata!" he shouted, releasing his ugly purple rat Pokémon. Well, that was easy. I grinned.

"You're going to regret saying that soon! Go, Sora!" I shouted, pointing towards the rat. Sora emitted his battle cry and stood ready.

"Rattatata! Use tail whip!" the boy said. The Pokémon whipped its tail around Sora several times, making him lower his defenses. I grimaced. I hated attacks that weren't direct. Why waste your time?

"Sora, use Ember! Now!" Sora lept forward and turned around in mid-air, releasing a small charcoal from his back. It burnt the Rattatata, leaving it dazed and burnt in several places. It quickly returned back to its owner, who was crying in defeat.

"No, no, no! I couldn't have lost!" he shouted angrily. I walked over and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Dude, you picked a level four Rattatata against a level ten Cyndaquil. You've got a lot to learn," I taught him. "Why don't we trade numbers and I'll give you some help for the future?" Quicker than a flash the kid had out his Poke gear and we traded numbers quickly.

"Oh, I'm Youngster Randy, by the way," he told me, extending his hand. I shook it, smiling.

"I'm Jen. Glad to have met you," I answered. When I pulled back I was looking at about 345 money. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"When you win a battle, you get money…sorry I didn't give it to you earlier." I shook my head but kept my happy spirit.

"It's alright, Randy. Thanks anyways. Well, I've gotta go to Mr. Pokémon's house…I'll talk to you later!" I said.

"Wait. You're going to Mr. Pokémon's house? I can get you there without battling any more level two Pokémon! Let's go!" he yelled, taking my hand and pulling me into a different fork of the Route. I held onto my hat and looked back at Sora, who was running after me to keep up.

"Sorry," I mouthed to it. Although he couldn't talk, he just muttered a "Quil" to me. I took that as a "It's okay." Suddenly we arrived at a house nestled deep in a bunch of trees, and Randy knocked on the door.

"Mr. Pokémon!" he shouted. Then we walked into the house to see an man examining a very large egg in his arms. As soon as he saw us he set it down gently and walked towards us.

"Greetings, young trainer," he said, extending a hand in my direction. I shook it firmly, and he smiled. "You must be Jen! Professor Oak called yesterday and told me what a great trainer he thinks you're going to be. My Congratulations!"

"Thank you, sir, but what does Professor Oak need that he sent me here?" I asked him. He quickly swiveled around and picked up the egg, handing it to me. I cradled the thing in my arms. I felt it moving around. The Pokémon inside must be growing, I thought.

"Professor Oak wants to further examine Pokémon eggs up close," he explained. "So he sent an experienced trainer here to get it for him and return it to déjà vu…erm, his lab."

"Oh. Alright," I said, putting the egg into my bag. Strangely it fit perfect and added no weight to the bag itself. "Well, thanks Mr. Pokémon."

"Before you go, Jen, there's someone I'd like you to meet," he said. Suddenly another old man in a white lab coat emerged from the shadows. He looked like Oak, but I knew he wasn't. "Jen, this is Professor Elm. He's actually been waiting here for you." To my genuine amazement, and extreme surprise, Elm was not checking out my ass, but my Cyndaquil.

"You're doing a wonderful job. Tell me, have you acquired the Violet City gym badge yet?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, sir," I told him. "I'm not even sure what a gym badge _is_."

He chuckled. "A gym badge not only helps you to control your Pokémon as they level up, but they help you to learn new abilities and be able to advance on to beat the Elite Four."

"The Elite four," I breathed. Of course, I'd heard of the Elite Four. Four trainers who were practically _masters_ at controlling Pokémon at their dispersal. Every trainer's dream was to defeat the Elite Four, and it was mine as well. "So, in order to reach the Elite four I have to get these badges?"

"That's correct! And, to assist you on your journey I want to give you this," he said, handing me a small red device. It flipped open and spoke to me in a computer-like voice.

"Pokedex activated. Now entering your Pokémon and seen Pokémon into datebase," the robotic voice announced. Suddenly a hologram ejected from the Pokedex and a picture of Cyndaquil, Pidgey, and Rattatata appeared one after the other.

"So, this thing records what I see and watch I catch, then," I concluded. Elm nodded, obviously impressed.

"Will you report to me and tell me what you catch and see?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" I said, saluting him. Both him and Mr. Pokémon chuckled.

"Sounds great. Now, take that egg back to Oak. He's waiting to see it," Mr. Pokémon said. I nodded and walked out of the house and back into the trees. Even though I couldn't see Randy, I knew he was around somewhere.

"Psst!" I called out. "Thanks, Randy!"

"….You're welcome!" yelled a voice from behind the trees. I grinned and continued on my journey…._back _ to New Bark. Really, I had to go all the way back? I was just there! Plus, I didn't want to go back to Mom. She'd probably start crying again. So I was en-route to Cherrygrove.

_Four hours, two Oran berries, and an Ember attack later….._

Pidgey, Sora, and I were huddled around the small fire that we'd made for warmth. It was surprisingly cold for a summer night, and I was shivering to death.

"Sooo…c-c-cold," I said, my teeth chattering. Sora pushed its embers on its back towards me, but I pushed him away gently. "No….y-y-you'll b-b-b-burn me, S-s-s-s-sora." He looked at me painfully, then he and Pidgey exchanged worried glances and huddled closer. Suddenly my Pokémon backed away, leaving me even colder than before. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around me and I felt instantly hot. I knew those arms. Muscular, tan, and just perfect around me…

"You look cold, weakling," said Kendall into my ear. I shivered, but not out of the iciness of the air….out of sheer enjoyment.

"Kendall….," I whispered. His smell enveloped me…a familiar mix of something very manly but woods-y at the same time. I closed my eyes and leaned back into his chest.

"Hey. Don't get too comfortable," he told me. "You just look cold. I need someone to battle who's easy. This is temporary."

"Thank you." I felt him nod and I turned to look into his eyes. We felt close again, closer than even the day we'd met. My eyes slowed closed and my lips slightly parted. I know his did, too. I could feel it. The whole world was in balance, Pokémon and trainers, and we were just about to kiss when….

_Sui. Suicune._ Kendall pulled away from me, quick as a flash, and I felt the cold embrace me once again. "That's a Suicune. The legendary dog Pokémon. We can't let him get away, Totodile!" The small blue Pokémon growled and they both ran off into the trees. Fearing the worst for my rival, I followed him.

We came into an opening. The grass was short, and a fearful wind was blowing my hair about. Kendall was standing tall in the middle of the field. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Totodile was in front of him, and in front of them was probably the most gracefully wonderful Pokémon I'd ever seen. It was a blue dog, with a few white spots on him, and there was a tall antler-like set of horns on top of its head. It had purple-ish hair on top of his head, and its grimace was scary. I didn't know how Kendall thought he could take on Suicune. It was at LEAST a level forty, if not more.

"Totodile! Use water gun!" he shouted. The small blue Pokémon shot a stream of water towards the dog Pokémon, who just barely flinched.

"Totodile! Use quick attack!" Kendall tried again. This time Totodile ran at the dog and tried to tackle it. Instead, the dog merely flicked a paw at it and Totodile went flying across the forest. By the looks of the poor Pokémon he fainted. He wasn't standing up anytime soon. Kendall fell to the ground in defeat, and it looked like Suicune was going to charge towards him as well. I ran in front of my rival and stood true, with Sora and Pidgey beside me.

"Stop," was all I said. The dog looked at me with amusement. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring each other down, when it huffed and turned around. I watched it go towards the forest. To my surprise he turned around and looked me down one more time, then headed back towards the trees. I turned to see Kendall standing again, staring at me.

"You protected me?" he asked.

"Well, you helped me. That's what friends do, right?" I smiled, offering him my hand. At first he just looked at it, then turned around.

"We're not friends, Jen. We're rivals. That's all we'll ever be, got that?" he said. He went over to Totodile and pulled out a Poke ball, putting his Pokémon back into it. I watched as he left with disappointment in my stomach. Was that all we were meant to be? Rivals? I went back to the small fire to find my pink underwear sitting on the grass. There was a small note attached to them that read:

**Jen-**

** It's Kendall. Yeah, I know this is really awkward and weird, but these are yours. I took them off Oak when I stole Totodile. A good deed always overpowers a bad deed, right? Ha. Well, if you're reading this and I'm not there….sorry. You know how I work. I'm only there when you**_** really**_** need me. No matter what I say, Jen, you've always been one of my friends. And I think you always will be.**

** Kendall**

I couldn't help but smile. He was sweet underneath all his bad tendencies.

_ So we leave Jen on Route 30, heading back to New Bark, with her Pokémon and a small note from Kendall. Rivals or not? Looks like Kendall's the only one with the problem! Tune in next time for My Rival stole my Heart!_


	5. Going back to New Bark Town

_ This is destinysfailure, live from NEW BARK TOWN! Yes, our trainer has taken three days to reach her destination….right…where…she…started…from. Yes, we know it sucks. We're working on it! Jen's Pokémon Cyndaquil and Pidgey have been training great and are growing as Jen is. Kendall? Kendall hasn't been seen since their last starry encounter with the legendary dog Pokémon Suicune. He's been contemplating Jen and his relationship. Let's tune in to our young trainers!_

…_**.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_Chapter__**Five**_

**Oak&KendallsMemory**

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

__I was mildly pissed off and mildly comforted to be back in New Bark Town. I mean, the town is so small it only takes you thirty seconds (or less) to walk through it. Plus, all my neighbors ever say are things like "Oh my god! Isn't Professor Oak, just like, the best?" and sometimes, "I wanna BE Professor Oak!". But the scariest thing I've ever heard any of my neighbors say was, "Professor Oak is sexy." Yes, the guy is a genius, but come on. Sexy? Plus I'm pretty sure that we all have better things to do then discuss how hot some 60-year old man is. So I found my way back to the 'vu….erm, Oak's lab.

"Ah, Jen!" greeted Professor Oak at the door. "I'm glad to see you've arrived safely. How is your Cyndaquil doing?"

Sora popped out from behind me. "Cynda-QUIL!" Oak smiled at the Pokémon.

"Good to hear! Now, do you have that egg that Mr. Pokémon had to give me?" he asked. I handed him the odd spotted egg and he looked at it slowly. He examined every corner of it, turning it every way, then he finally placed it into his experimentation machine. A few clicks on his keyboard and the machine lit up with life. Suddenly the egg lit up as well, and I could make out a dim pair of curious eyes. I shrieked and jumped backwards, startling Oak.

"What? What is it? Do you see anything?" he asked. The lights stopped immediately and I lost my sight of the Pokémon inside. Oak jumped back to where I was but saw nothing. "It's gone! Oh, fiddlesticks. Well, the least I could get out of this computer is that we're going to have to raise this egg the old-fashioned way. Jen, I want you to take this egg and keep it in your party. Then it will hatch and we'll be able to see the results."

"Really? You want me to keep it….?" I asked. He took the egg out of the machine and placed it back into my arms.

"Of course I do! Just call me and update me on its status, alright?" he said, looking deeply at the egg again…or maybe at my chest area. Awkward….

"Yeahhh….I'll do that, Professor Oak. Bye!" I said, walking straight out of the lab. The cool, fresh air of New Bark Town comforted me. I caught a glimpse of my house and debated on stopping in and talking to Mom. Well, all hell would break loose if I didn't for sure. I walked towards my house, saying hi to a few neighbors, and went right in the door.

"JEN!" my Mom shouted. She was _still_ sitting at the damn table. Didn't she ever move? "I have a question for you!"

"Yeah, sure," I told her, sitting across from her.

"I want to ask you if you want me to start saving a little bit of your money." Well, there was nothing like being direct. I thought about this for a minute; what could she do with my money? She wasn't really a big spender and I knew she'd do good with it. So, I nodded.

"Okay, Mom. But promise me something, will you?"

"Anything, sweetie."

"Don't spend it on ridiculous items I don't need or can get in any store. Please."

"Great! I'll start saving up half of what you earn from battles. Good luck! Be safe, too," she said, standing up and giving me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled, walking out of the door happily. Sora was at my feet, and I turned and looked at him. To my surprise he was holding a berry of some sort. He held it out in his tiny paws and I took it slowly. It was an Oran berry! Although we had found a few already, I had an idea for this one. In my bad I'd found a potting kit (packed by Mom, of course), and I buried it into the soil in one of the red pots. Back in my bag it went, and we started towards Violet City and my first Gym Badge.

_**Back On Route 30…..**_

** "You're not training hard enough!" I yelled at my Totodile. It cringed in fear of me, even though it knew I'd just get madder if he showed any kind of disrespect towards my wishes. He needed to be tough and fierce if we were ever going to beat Jen. **

** "Dile….dile," it said, flopping down onto the grass. I did too, groaning in frustration. I held my head in my hands and shook it over and over. Disappointment sank into me. I'd never beat Jen at anything. Never have, never will. Although, I did come close once…..**

**!**

_Flashback _

**!**

_**"Kendall, you have to keep up!" Jen said, turning and laughing at me. I grimaced and continued to run. My nine-year old body just couldn't keep up with hers. She matured a lot faster than I did, so she ran a ton faster. I finally stopped, faking an asthma attack. Of course, I didn't have asthma, but Jen didn't know that. So she turned around and put an arm around m.e**_

_** "Are you okay?" she asked. Although I was enjoying her arm around me, I broke free from her and charged ahead. I could practically smell victory. We were racing from her house to the trees behind it and back, and we were on the last legs back to her house. I was winning! I was winning!**_

_** "Haha!" she cheered, suddenly beside me. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful figure. Even for being so young, Jen already had a filled-out body and beautiful blue eyes. Her smile was contagious- even though I was losing I felt like I was the one winning. That's when she pulled ahead of me and touched the siding of her house before I could. "I did it! I did it!"**_

_** "Ugh," I groaned. "Whatever. It doesn't matter anyways."**_

_** "But you said whoever won this was gonna be the winner of everything from now on," she told me, crossing her arms. "Did you lie, Ken?"**_

_** "Don't call me Ken! You know I hate that," I yelled. "I didn't lie- I just kinda…stretched the truth. Your Mom does it all the time! She told my mom she lost fifty pounds on the milkshake-and-pizza diet and when my Mom tried it she gained fifty poundfs!"**_

_** "I'm not my Mom- I'm not a liar!" she said, stomping her foot. She did that a lot. "Kendall, you're such a meanie!"**_

_** "Yeah, well you're just stupid!"**_

_** "And you're a dummie!"**_

_** "Well you're ugly and whoever likes you in this whole wide world is just the most dumbest person ever!" I could tell that hit her deep. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran inside, leaving me dumbfounded. She started the argument, right? Why was she crying? "Wait, Jen!"**_

_** "Don't ever talk to me again!" she said, sniffling in her Mom's arms. My Mom shot me the nastiest look and I knew I was in for a world of trouble when we got home. **_

**!**

_End Flashback_

**!**

** Okay, so maybe I hadn't really come close to winning, but I'd really damaged her that day. I just didn't know why when we met recently she looked so dumbfounded, like she didn't know me. She said my name like it was foreign. She looked at me like I was someone else. I didn't get it. I'd have to ask her about it someday. **

** "Toto…dile," my Pokémon said from the grass beside me. As I pulled a stolen potion out of my bag, I figured today wasn't the day.**

_So, I am trying something a little different this chapter! I like to call it….not leaving with Jen! Haha. But seriously, Kendall is such a loveable guy. He's just a little confused, right? But, remember, in the games your rival ALWAYS is your rival. Can Kendall really break this mold? Or is he destined to just battle Jen forever? Speaking of Jen….is she destined for the Elite Four's greatness someday? Will she attain all the gym badges to become the ultimate trainer? And why is Oak such a creeper? Find out most of the answers to the questions in this story, but tune in next chapter for a little more of My Rival Stole my Heart! (: _

_P.S.- I heart my readers, but I can't continue hearting you if you don't review! Please review for meee! Give me feedback, make suggestions…PREDICT THE FUTURE….well, do something! I love you all! And I also love Shane Dawson- go watch him on YouTube. Byeee!_


	6. Sprout Tower and Jealousy

_ Hello again, faithful readers! We're en route headed away from that damned New Bark Town (finally), and Jen is in high spirits. Things have been looking up since she received the egg, and both Pidgey and Sora have been leveling up. In fact, she's made it to Violet City already! With new foes and new friends on her side, Jen is going to go the distance to become an Ace Trainer. Let's follow her on her Journey today!_

…

..

.

.

.

…

Chapter**Six**

**BellsproutTower&FirstGymBattle**

…

..

.

.

..

.

I couldn't believe this tower I was standing in front of in Violet City. Not only was is violently shaking, but there were a million lights turned on inside and it looked like there were _people_ inside of it. So much dangerous and so little brains. I shook my head and went in, deciding against my better judgment that there was something important in there.

"Hey!" called out an awkwardly bald man with a long black robe on. Thankfully he seemed like a normal Pokémon Monk (was that really normal, now that I think about it?), and he approached me with a few Bellsprout behind him. "We shall battle to test your trust of your Pokémon." I clutched my Pokeball with Sora to my chest and smiled, nodding.

"Sounds good! You're on!" I shouted, pointing forward. "Pidgey, let's take this one!" The bird Pokémon came out from behind me and cawed in appreciation. With one single Gust attack the tower was shaking even more violently (so was I), but the Bellsprout was down and out for the count. I pumped my fist in the air and grinned widely. We took out his next few in the same fashion. Pidgey didn't even take a single hit. I felt proud as the Monk lowered his head in defeat, shaking.

"You are truly a strong trainer," he said. "The best of luck on your journey upwards. And if you see a blonde boy, please be careful." _Blonde?_ I thought. _Kendall's here already?_ I shook my head of the thought and continued up a few ladders, battling a few monks with the same exact Pokémon and took them out the same way, until I reached the top level. I peeked around the tall swaying post to see the Elder talking to none other than Kendall, who looked determined and evil and absolutely hot all at the same time. I frowned and Pidgey cawed beside me softly.

"Pidgey," it said. I shook my head and pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shh Pidgey, I'm listening," I said, tilting my head so I could clearly here the monk

"You showed us what you've got, and it is indeed good," the Elder was telling him. "Take this Technical Machine. However, you should care more about your Pokémon." I watched as the Elder narrowed his eyes, as if to make his point clearer. "The way you treat your Pokémon can be too harsh. Remember, Pokémon are not tools of war."

Kendall paused and thought about this and walked away from the Elder, before smirking in an evil fashion. "He calls himself the Elder, but he was no match for me. Those who lecture how you should be "nice" to Pokémon…." He looked down at Totodile, who was still happy from his win. "They cannot defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokémon that win everytime. The rest of them don't mean anything to me." He paused for a moment and then took out a rope which, for some amazing reason, just transported him right out of the building. Just as he was leaving I caught a flash of his eyes on mine, but it didn't last long as he vanished.

"Huh," I whispered, looking at Pidgey. "He's cute, and sometimes he's nice, but he's really not good to Pokémon. I don't think he deserves to be a trainer." We approached the Elder with some caution, and I bowed in respect.

"It is so good of you to come here," he smiled as I rose. "Sprout Tower is a place of traning-"

"-I know sir," I replied impatiently. "Can we please just battle? I need to find out where Ken-er, I mean, that guy was going." He nodded and took out his Bellsprout.

"Another?" I laughed to myself. "Pidgey, I think you know what to do." And with another Gust and a scary shaking of the tower the Pokémon went down with ease. The Elder laughed in delight and patted my shoulder.

"Your destiny is great, young Trainer," he smiled. I felt like he wasn't as creepy, and he should give Oak a few lessons on this kind of thing. "You can take this Technical Machine called Flash. It will light your path for the future. Good luck…and please put some sense into that young man." I blushed as he nodded and handed me a rope quite like the one Kendall had used. "Simply point this upward and it will take you back to the entrance of Sprout Tower. Good luck, Jen."

"But I never told you my name-," I started when I accidentally pointed my hand up in the air to make my point. I began to spin violently and soon was back at the entrance. Feeling nautious I leaned over the side of the ground and threw up in the water. Pidgey was there, cooing in sadness and even Sora was out now, nudging my arm with his nose. I stood shakily and fell down again.

"I don't do well with spinning," I said to my Pokémon, who nodded as if they understood. I decided to find a place in town to rest and, in the midst of my head still spinning, I nearly knocked down a boy my age.

"Whoa! Hey Jen!" laughed a hauntingly familiar voice. The boy had dark hair which stuck out of his hat, and gorgeously brown eyes. A small smile was pulling up the corners of his lips, and he pulled me into a tight hug that I wasn't expecting. Sadly enough, my head was still spinning and I shot out of his grasp and went over to the edge of the path again, throwing up. "Jen! Oh man, did you use an Escape Rope? I told you not to ever do that…." He put a hand to his forehead and shook his head slowly. "Come on, I'll take you back to my camp." Weak from spewing my guts twice in one day I blacked out in a very warm place; his arms.

"Cyndaquil," Sora said softly in my ear. "Cyndaquil." I sat up slowly and held my head. It was still spinning a little, but definitely not as bad as before.

"Hey, you're coming to," the same boy from earlier said by a nice large fire. He waved his hand for me to come over and I sat beside him. "How are you feeling? I gave you some medicine. You really scared me back there!"

"Listen, I know this is going to sound weird, but do I know you?" I asked, frowning. He laughed, putting a hand behind his head.

"Jen! It's me, Ethan." I cocked my head to the side. "Your best friend? We've hung out since I don't even know when? Even with Kendall?"

"With…with Kendall?" I replied in shock. I knew both this boys before? Why couldn't I remember?

"Yeah sure," he said. "Anyways, you must really be sick if you can't even remember me. Don't worry though, I'll nurse you back to health. It's my job in life." He sighed but grinned. "Lay back down and get some sleep, I'll keep watch over camp, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks Ethan," I mumbled sleepily. He opened his arms and I crawled into them with, surprisingly, no hesitation. Had we done this before? It felt normal, like nothing was wrong. I close my eyes and put my head on his chest.

"Anything for you, Jen," he said, and I felt something press to the top of my head gently. _His lips?_ "Anything at all. But when you wake up tomorrow, we're back to competing trainers, got it?"

"Of course," I smiled. And with that I fell asleep in an unfamiliar boy's arms….but I still felt that pang in my chest for Kendall.

** "You have to be kidding me," I frowned, clamping my hands into fists. "Ethan found her before I did? What a wimp." Totodile looked up at me and frowned.**

** "Totodile?" he questioned. I shook my head and sighed.**

** "It's not like I should care anyhow," I tried to reason with myself. "It's not like we're dating. We're rivals. Enemies. I shouldn't have consorted with her at all." I looked back at the scene to see Ethan holding her in his arms by the fire, their Pokémon sleeping happily together. Back when we were kids and we'd all hang out together Ethan and I used to argue over who got to be around Jen the most. He always won. It wasn't surprising to me when I'd see them together, laughing and smiling. She always smiled a little more for Ethan, and that had always bothered me. Just looking at them happily by that fire made me angry again. Before I could explode and walk in on them, yelling, I ran away from the scene and ignored the stupid feeling in my heart that something was wrong.**

_**She's mine. She's mine. She's mine**_**, my heart screamed**

_**She's dead. She's dead. She's dead**_**, my head screamed.**

** Which one would win?**

_ Well it looks like we leave Jen getting over Escape Rope sickness and in the arms of her newly discovered best friend Ethan! And is Kendall really jealous, or is he going to defeat her so badly in battle it'll send her back to New Bark Town crying? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter of My Rival Stole My Heart!_


End file.
